A terrible mess
by Mitzu Tu
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a terrible mess as her parents disown her. What will she do? Where will she go? And who will look after her? Warning: Spanking in later chapters.
1. What she should have never done

AN: This story is set after POA. It's my first fan-fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I have not planned for later chapters, so I have no idea of the plot. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Hermione knew she was in massive trouble. She had just totally lost control of her magical powers, and how did it end? Well, to put it in simple terms, she blew up her house. Her dad looked at her furiously, while her mum had a shocked and frightened expression. Just ten minutes ago, everything had been right.

They had started eating dinner like any other day, when Hermione's mum brought up the subject of Sirius.

"Darling, I really think you should stay away from Harry now. It's for your own good" Hermione's mum said.

"Look mum, we've been through this so many times. Harry's my friend, and I'm not abandoning him, and I told you. Sirius is innocent." Hermione retaliated.

"Hermione, don't talk back to your mum like that. She's only thinking about your own good." Her dad had said.

"I get it. Just… just leave me alone." And with that, Hermione stormed off, but before she left the room, her mum had said one last thing, "Young lady, don't leave when I'm talking to you. Now for the last time, I order you to stop hanging around Harry, you got that?"

That had done it. Hermione had always thought that her parents were supportive of her wizard friends, but she had thought wrong. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She took out her wand, and muttered a spell in her breath. Before she knew it, the house blew up.

Hermione was in so much trouble now. Within seconds since she did the magic, an owl had flown in, with an envelope containing a letter, asking her to go to the ministry immediately, and a port key.

Hermione knew what to do. She grabbed hold of the port key, and she was whisked away to the ministry of magic.

She landed with a thump. Turning around, she saw the minister of magic, Dumbledore, and Snape. Oh she was in so much trouble.

"Ahh… Miss Granger, how pleasant to see you without getting into any more trouble. Please take a seat, we have lots to discuss." Cornelius Fudge offered.

Hermione cautiously sat down, avoiding eye contact with all three of them.

"Now, to get onto business, Miss Granger, I assume you have realized that you were specifically told to not use magic during your summer holidays?" Fudge asked.

Hermione nodded.

"So may I ask, what reason did you have for using magic, when you were specifically told not to?" Fudge asked again, his voice remaining calm and patient.

Hermione looked speechless. What was she going to explain to the minister?

"Perhaps I could answer that, Sir." Snape replied. "You see, Miss Granger and her friends have always had a disregard for rules. I'm not surprised to see her."

"That's enough, Severus." The head master said warningly.

"Yes, yes. Miss Granger, I assume you've had a tiring night. Professor Snape shall escort you home. I will discuss your punishments another day." The minister stated. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the word punishments.

"Come, Miss Granger, or do you wish to stay in here?" Snape asked. Hermione blushed, and quickly walked to Snape.

They both walked out of the ministry silently and onto the road, where Snape asked Hermione to hold onto him, and they disapparated to Hermione's house.


	2. Release

AN: I'm so excited about writing, that I posted another chapter. Sorry that it's still really short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

* * *

Hermione's parents were not particularly keen on welcoming Hermione home, considered she had blown up most of their house, and left without a sound. In fact, they were surprised that Hermione came back. They were hoping she had gone for good, but apparently, that was too good to be true.

A man, dressed in black robes was behind Hermione. This was what frightened the parents the most. What was he going to do to them?

Hermione and Snape came up to the doorstep.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Snape asked.

Hermione blushed. "Ithinkyoushoulddothefavours," She mumbled.

Snape knew that she wasn't willing to knock, and decided to knock. The door opened at once. It was Hermione's mum.

Before either of them could say anything, Hermione's mum bursted out, "Look, I don't think any of us are safe with you staying here, so why don't you go upstairs, pack, and leave us for good? This way, we won't have to cope with you being a wizard, and you won't have to cope with us hindering you or something all the time. Got that? Good. I'll give you 20 minutes, then please get the hell out of my house and don't come back."

Hermione looked speechless. Her mother… her own mum had just said that to her. She nodded, and ran upstairs to get her trunk, tears falling on the way. She hastily shoved everything she owned in the trunk. She was so busy concentrating on her own thoughts; she didn't notice Snape standing at the doorway.

When she did notice, she got quite a surprise, and tried to quickly wipe the tears away.

Snape had a sympathetic expression. He didn't want to see the Granger girl crying, and yet he had no idea how to console her.

"Miss Granger, please stop crying, it's not that much of a big deal," Snape said, half desperate to get her to stop, and half annoyed.

This had the opposite effect on Hermione; she bursted into more tears. In one last desperate attempt, Snape went over and hugged Hermione.

It was a very awkward moment, for Snape had little experience on how to hug, or how long to do it for. Hermione found this strangely comforting. Finally, Snape let go. Hermione had stopped crying.

There was a moment of silence, before Snape asked, "Are you done?" Hermione nodded.

They both trodded downstairs where they nodded goodbye to the Grangers and left. Hermione didn't dare look up at her parents, afraid she was going to go into tears again.

When they were out in the open again, Snape held Hermione's hand, and they disapparated to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Decisions that weren't in her hands

AN: I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! Sorry... it's just that... I'm still a child at heart. And I love the fact that people are reading this. I know it probably sucks heaps, but hey, it's my first attempt, and I just realised that writing is actually really hard. My third, and slightly longer chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did though.

* * *

When they had arrived, Snape ordered Hermione to stay outside, and wait until he told her to come in. He then gave her a stern look, turned around and entered the office. This left a very curious Hermione at the door.

Millions of thoughts were going through her mind at this time. Where was she going to go? Hogwarts? The burrow? Or somewhere else? She felt herself going into tears again as the memory of tonight replayed in her head.

Finally, after quite some time the door opened, and she could hear Dumbledore asking her to come in.

She walked in quite cautiously, studying the office around her.

"Would you like a seat Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Before she could reply, he had already waved his wand, and an extra seat appeared between Snape and McGonagall.

After Hermione sat down, Dumbledore began talking.

"Now, as you could have guessed, we've had a hard time finding living arrangements for you." Dumbledore began.

Hermione nodded.

"Molly would have loved you at their house, but I'm afraid they probably already have too many to look after. And I really sorry, but it is against school rules to allow students to stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays."

Hermione nodded again. Her safest options had gone. She couldn't think of another place to go now.

"So… after a lot of factors taken into consideration, and a bit of discussion, Severus here has agreed to take you for the summer," Dumbledore finished with a smile.

Snape glared at Dumbledore. He had made it sound as if Snape wanted to do it willingly. Not. A. Chance.

"However, it is only for two weeks, for Molly asked to take you to the quidditch world cup for the final week." Dumbledore stated. "We will still need to find you a permanent residence before next summer"

And with that, Dumbledore ended the discussion, not giving Hermione much of a say.

"It's really getting late. You should probably leave for Professor Snape's house now. Please do have a good night's rest, and don't think about this for too long. You will still have to meet the minister tomorrow." Dumbledore told Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Come with me," Snape said coldly. "I assume your trunk is outside?"

Hermione nodded again.

God, didn't the girl know how to speak, Snape thought.

They left the office, and traveled to Spinner's end.

* * *

Wow, at first sight, Hermione was not sure if this was really the right house. She had expected it to be dull and well… black. It was probably right to say that it was exactly the opposite.

Hermione guessed that they were in the living room. The walls were covered in a creamy beige colour. The floor consisted of tanned wooden boards, with a blue rug in the middle. The couch was of a pale cream colour, and all the furniture were made of ebony.

"I assume you're tired, Miss Granger. We will tour the house and go over the house rules tomorrow. I have you room prepared upstairs. Please follow me."

And with that, Snape lead Hermione into her room, which was, also quite unexpected. Hermione had thought that Snape's rooms would probably be all decorated in dark green, since he was a syltherin. She had thought wrong.

The room was a pale blue colour. The walls were white, bed was white, but apart from that, everything else was blue. Hermione would have laughed at her potion professor's choice of colours if she had had the energy.

Snape stated that the bathroom was across the hall, and she should have a quick shower before sleep. Hermione took that suggestion.

Soon enough, she was clean and in bed, trying to distract herself by reading a book. However, her mind kept flicking back to the memories of today. Everything seemed to have happened so fast. The explosion. The ministry. Her house. Dumbledore's office. And now Snape's house.

Before she could realize it, she was at Snape's house, and she would be staying there for the next 2 weeks. Slowly, she fell asleep, lingering on those thoughts.


	4. The ministry

AN: Yay! My next chapter, and probably the longest chapter I've wrote. I haven't really done much editing, so if there's any mistakes, feel free to point it out. I love everyone who's been reading this, and I hope you enjoy it. =]

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Miss Granger. Wake up. Wake up." Said a gentle voice.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Go away."

"You better wake up now, or you'll be late"

Hermione jumped to attention. Snape was just outside the door, in a… in a white apron. Wow.

"I've prepared breakfast downstairs. Please be down in 10 minutes." And with that, Snape left.

Hermione hurried to change out of her pajamas, and into a set of muggle clothes. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and set off for breakfast. Snape was waiting downstairs.

The table was set with toast, bacon and eggs. A jug of milk was in the middle. Hermione sat down, and waited for Snape's instructions.

"What are you waiting for? Help yourself." Snape snapped, with his head down, reading The Daily Prophet.

Hermione placed some food on her plate and began eating. Doesn't that girl eat? Snape thought.

They ate in silence, with an occasional rustle of paper, and Snape turned his newspaper. Finally, Hermione started a conversation. The silence was killing him.

"Umm… about today. Are we going to the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, don't you ever listen Miss Granger?" Snape retorted.

Hermione blushed, "I was just checking, Sir."

"Well, yes we are going. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, or else we might be late." Snape replied. "Actually, don't hurry. Please place some more food on your plate. You're going to starve yourself."

Hermione looked at her potion master peculiarly. It wasn't like him to say that. "Yes, sir." Was all she could think of to say.

* * *

When they arrived at the minister's office, Fudge and Dumbledore were already inside.

"Please take a seat, we have a lot to discuss," Fudge said.

They took a seat and waited for the minister or headmaster to start talking.

"There are a number of issues we need to discuss today; the first one being transferring Miss Granger's guardianship to you." Fudge stated.

"Yes sir. The headmaster has already discussed this with me. I will be responsible for Miss Granger for the next three terms." Snape replied.

"I see, but that is not enough. What about next summer? Or the next one? We can not have Miss Granger in Hogwarts." The minister questioned.

Hermione look frightened.

"Cornelius, we have decided to let Miss Granger to stay at Serverus's house for two weeks as a testing period. Should they both think she should stay there, Snape has kindly agreed to adopt Miss Granger. However, if either of them have any objections, I think Molly would gladly take her, or else we have no choice but to put her up for adoption." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes that seems like a good method." Fudge commented. "Now, next topic, Miss Granger, we have had no choice but to erase your parents' memories of you."

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. She could feel tears welling up. She felt a tiny pat on her back. It was Snape.

Fudge was glad she didn't take it as badly as he had expected. "Last thing, last thing." He tried to say as cheerfully as he could.

Hermione had an idea what her last thing was.

"Now, I know you're upset, and I can see it was an accident, but you did use underage magic, and you gave us quite a lot of trouble. He said, winking at the last part. "I didn't want to be harsh, since this was your first offence. This limited your punishment to only a number of things; however, since you are not at school, detentions were not an option. So, I had to resort to the last option. I've already owled Severus on my decision, and he knows what to do, so if I may ask, Severus may you please do this after you left the ministry, for I don't think it's appropriate here."

Hermione grimaced at this. What type of punishment could that mean? Lines? Or detention out of school? Or maybe…? No, that wasn't possible, Hermione thought. They aren't going to do that to me.

Snape turned around, and said "Hermione, we're leaving." He sounded angry, and his voice was bitter. Hermione could not understand.

"Wait Severus." The minister tried to call.

"What is it?"

"We still have to discuss…" He was cut off.

"What do you want to discuss? You want me to spank that girl, right?" He said, almost yelling. "Acting like you're being the nice guy, and leaving all the dirty work to me." He muttered bitterly.

Hermione look mortified. It wasn't happening. It wasn't true, she tried telling herself. She had only been spanked once in her life, and that was when she was seven. She oathed to never have an experience like that again.

Snape had nearly walked out of the office when Dumbledore said quietly, "Stop. Cornelius wants to talk to you about it." He thought for a moment before saying, "Fine, I give you five minutes. Then I'm leaving."

Dumbledore thought it was better to not let Hermione be in this conversation. "Miss Granger, would you kindly excuse yourself and wait outside?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She needed some time to think about what was happening. As she walked out the door, Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the door shut tight, and locked itself.

"Now, what is it?" Snape asked.

"Look, I know that you think I'm being… "unfair" letting you do this, instead of me, but I think Hermione would prefer to be over your lap, then the minister's. And, I do want to say, please don't be too harsh on her. Dumbledore told me you have taken a disliking to her."

"Harsh? I don't think I can be harsh even if I want to. I'm sure that brat would come crying to the headmaster about what I did, and complaining on how mean I was." Snape muttered.

"And that's why we're having some rules. You will do no more, and no less. First of all, I don't think the hand's going to get he point across. Something more solid would help; try using a brush or paddle. Next, give her around 30 swats, but if she disobeys adding a few won't hurt that much. And I do think a little embarrassment would help that girl. So it's decided that the spanking will be bare bottom, and she will be required to stand in the corner for some time without her clothes." Fudge said. "Did you get that?"

Snape nodded. This girl was going to get it good and hard. "Now may I leave?"

The headmaster gave his permission, and unlocked the door. Hermione was standing there look worried.

Snape told Hermione to follow him back to his house.

* * *

AN: Hahaha. I'm so mean aren't I? Leaving you waiting for the next chapter. Hmm... if you've read my summary, I told you there's going to be spanking. So be warned. =]


	5. Punishment

AN: I regret writing a story with spanking in it now. I just realised how hard it is, especially when you've never been spanked when you were younger. XD I spent quite a long time on it, even though it is quite short. I hope you find it realistic though. Please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I own nothing.

* * *

The got home in silence. Hermione looked extremely worried as they entered the house. Snape noticed immediately, although he didn't say anything. He had enough to think about.

When they had arrived on the living room, Snape settled on the couch, accioing a book to read. He saw Hermione standing there, waiting for an instruction. He sighed. "Miss Granger, please go upstairs to your room. I think I will need a break before we do anything, and I'm sure you need a break too."

Hermione headed to her room as quickly as possible, and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed. Time seemed to pass extremely fast, as she was in her own world, and she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Snape.

The door opened to show Snape in a fresh set of clothes. He was in muggle clothes, instead of robes. He wore a dark green t-shirt, and jeans. His hair was combed out of his face. If Hermione wasn't in this situation, she probably would have thought her professor almost looked good.

He was holding a… hairbrush? What was it for, Hermione thought. She was certain that he wasn't going to brush her hair. She was still thinking about it, when she heard him call out Miss Granger.

She was wide alert now. She started at him intently.

"Come here Miss Granger."

Hermione hesitated at first, but she saw the stern look he gave her, and cautiously went up to Snape.

"Look Miss Granger," Snape started, he wasn't sure what to say, "To be honest, I don't want to spank you, and I'm sure you don't want to be spanked by me, however, Dumbledore is coming over this evening to check on you, and neither of us has acting good enough to fool him so it's decided, and there's nothing either of us can do about it. So…" Snape stopped, not sure what to say.

Hermione knew what was coming, and she had done her best to prepare for it. She had gotten spanked once, so she kind of knew what the process was. "Umm.. sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Would you like me… umm… over you lap…?" Hermione asked, blushing at the last bit.

Snape was surprised that she was being so direct. "Yes Miss Granger, I would appreciate you doing that."

Hermione wasn't sure what do. She had decided to give resisting when she heard the name Dumbledore.

Snape dragged the wooden chair to the middle of the room. He sat down, signaled for Hermione to come to him. Hermione obeyed.

The next part was extremely awkward for both of them. Snape tried to ease her down onto his lap, and place her in the most comfortable position.

Finally, it was what Hermione dreaded. She felt a tug on her jeans, and felt them being pushed down. "No professor, please." She begged. Snape didn't respond, but pulled her white knickers down too.

Hermione felt the cool air on her behind. Suddenly, there was the feel of smooth wood rubbing her bottom. Suddenly, Hermione remembered, THE HAIRBRUSH. He was going to hit her with it. She felt herself tense up.

Snape continued rubbing her bottom with the brush. "Relax, it hurts less that way." Snape instructed. He felt his student calming down a little, before he raised the brush, and smacked it down hard on her left cheek. SMACK.

Hermione gave a little yelp. Snape paused for a second, before bring it down on the right cheek. SMACK. Hermione could feel tears welling up.

Snape did this for another 18 times consecutively. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Hermione was in tears now. She was sobbing on Snape's lap, and Snape decided to stop for a minute or so. He could feel her breathing evening, and decided to give her the last ten smacks. Without warning, he brought the brush down onto her left cheek. SMACK. This caused Hermione to scream. Snape continued mercilessly for the next nine hits.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Finally, he was done, but he had a sobbing girl on his lap. He was smart enough to know that pushing her off would cause her too cry even more. He, although regrettingly, decided to calm the girl down. He pulled the girl's knickers and jeans up.

Hermione had never thought that her backside could sting so badly. True, she had gotten a spanking when she was smaller, but that was only a few hits with the hand, and she had cried mainly because she was scared, this time, it was different. This time, it stung badly.

Hermione could feel her professor rubbing circles on her back, and trying to calm her down. Eventually, Hermione stopped sobbing, but her face was tear-tracked.

"You should probably wash up," Snape said gently. Hermione was surprised that how nice he was being. She nodded, and went into the bathroom, where she splashed cool water all over her face.

When she had re-entered the room, Snape was standing there with a cold expression. I guess he couldn't be nice for too long, Hermione thought.

"Miss Granger, I have also been given the order to send you to the corner bare-bottomed."

Hermione looked horrified. Wasn't the pain she just got enough? She didn't movie.

"Miss Granger." Snape said sternly.

Hermione looked at him. He was expressionless, Hermione was wrong, Snape wasn't kind then, he was tricking Hermione into trusting him. Hermione looked hurt.

"Miss Granger, I give you 5 more seconds to lower you pants and be in that corner. If I do not see you do that in 5, we may have to repeat the spanking all over again."

Hermione looked scared and hurried to the corner. She hesitated, but only for a second, and pulled down her jeans, her underwear going alone with it. She blushed furiously. She felt like a 5 year old.

She stood there for 10 minutes, before Snape told her she was free to move, and to put her clothes back on. Then, Snape left.

Thousands of thoughts were going through Hermione's mind. She was only half-conscious, when she sat on her bed, when a stinging pain came from her backside, which turned her fully alert.

She tried laying on her stomach, and grabbed a book to read, hoping to somehow forget today's events. ""


	6. Staying there

AN: Yay! Another chapter! I don't think it turned out as well as what I expected but still, enjoy. =]

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was already dark now. Hermione has calmed down, and the stinging had worn off slightly. She heard a crack down stairs, and she assumed it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger! Come down!" She heard Snape called.

Cautiously, she got off her bed, placed her book neatly on the desk, and went down the stairs.

Dumbledore and Snape were already on the couch with cups of tea. Hermione saw an extra cup set on the table. She assumed it might be for her.

"Take a seat Miss Granger," Dumbledore instructed.

Hermione sat cautiously, and winced as her bottom met the couch.

"I see Professor Snape did it well and hard," Dumbledore winked.

Hermione blushed. "Umm… yes sir."

"That's good to hear, now, there is one other reason I came, I had to make sure Severus hasn't murdered you yet." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Umm… no sir."

"Headmaster, I am sure that if Miss Granger continues to behave like how she does at school, she will certainly be murdered before the end of the holidays." Snape stated seriously.

Hermione blushed even more.

Dumbledore laughed. "It's getting late, I really should go, I still have some unfinished business with the minister. I will come some other day for tea. Bye." And with that, the headmaster disapparated and was gone.

This left Hermione and Severus to a very awkward silence. Finally, Severus decided to talk, "Miss Granger, now that you're staying at my house, I think we should go over the rules, we really don't want this afternoon to repeat, do we?"

Hermione blushed furiously. She mumbled, "No sir."

Geez, doesn't that girl speak properly? Snape thought, but continued, "And I assume that you want to tour the house properly."

Hermione nodded.

"Come with me then" Snape said and showed her the house. There was a kitchen, a living room, a miniature library, that excited Hermione a lot, and a study on this floor. In the basement, was Snape's potions lab, which he warned Hermione to never enter without his permission. Upstairs, were three bedrooms: Snape's, Hermione's and a guest room. There was one bathroom connected to Snape's room, and another from the hall, which Hermione has used the past days. Snape also warned Hermione to not enter Snape's room without permission.

When they were back in the living room, Snape discussed some rules, and a schedule fore her.

"I assume you have finished all you're homework, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, this would be your schedule for the next two weeks. I expect you to wake up by 7:20. Breakfast will be at 7:30. After breakfast, you will be studying for at least an hour. You will come down for tea after that hour. You are free to do whatever you like after that till lunch, which will be at 12:30. After lunch, you are free to go outside and explore this town, however, I will expect you back before 6. You will shower after you get back, and we will have dinner at 6:30. Bed time is 10. Please do not be late for any of these times, or you will face consequences, which are something along the lines of what happened this afternoon. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And a few more things, I don't have many rules in this house, but the ones I have are major, do you get that?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, first rule, you do NOT go into my potions lab at any time, do I make that clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Next, when you out to town, I do not want you to leave this town without asking me, and I especially don't want you back after 6. Is that one clear?'

"Yes sir."

"And last rule, you will obey whatever I say as long as I'm still your guardian. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now it's getting late. We really should have dinner."

Snape had already prepared dinner, and it was on the table. They ate in silence, when they finished, Snape said that Hermione would be in charge of some chores, which are washing the dishes for breakfast and dinner, and cleaning up her room. He threatened to give her another good spanking should she slack off. This caused Hermione to blush.

Hermione washed up the dishes and hurried upstairs. She had a shower, and was in bed with a textbook to read before nine. Her bottom still stung when it touched the bed. She winced, and tried to ignore the pain.

After half an hour or so, she heard a knock on the door, and the door opening. She peeked up from her book. It was Snape; he was holding a tube of something that looked like cream.

He handed it to Hermione. "It's for you." He said, and he left.

Hermione looked at the label; it was a muggle soothing cream. She had never been that grateful to Snape as she applied it gently to her stinging and still slightly red bottom.

It felt cool on her skin, and it stopped most of the stinging. She promised to thank her potion professor in the morning as she went to sleep.


End file.
